Request is made for support of Pediatric Nephrology Seminar 32, to be held in Miami Beach, FL, February 25 to March 1, 2005, and the four following seminars. The seminars are organized to include, on an international basis, faculty and other participating scientists and clinicians, ranging from young trainees to established clinicians and investigators. The seminars take place over a 4-day period and deal with a diverse array of current nephrologic and urologic issues, ranging from basic science to clinical practice. Topics are chosen to relate research advances to the understanding of mechanisms of renal disease and clinical diagnosis and management. Presentations are carefully timed to permit maximum opportunity for discussion by participants and faculty. The atmosphere is deliberately maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by even the most junior attendees. A number of major themes are selected for each seminar, each usually involving three or more presenters, allowing comprehensive coverage of each area. The aims of the seminar are two-fold. First, and foremost, is to stimulate interest in pediatric nephrology as a career choice. This is accomplished by actively encouraging the attendance of young trainees who have evidenced an interest in nephrology. The informal setting facilitates interaction between the young trainees and the established faculty. The faculty provide successful role models and offer direct evidence of satisfaction with careers in research as well as in the clinical practice of nephrology. The second aim is to create opportunities for extensive exchange of ideas and knowledge among the faculty and the participants as well as to foster international collaboration. This is accomplished by including outstanding faculty and limiting the size of the meeting, permitting extensive discussion and exchange of ideas. The faculty and participants have many opportunities to interact at the formal sessions and during scheduled and nonscheduled social encounters. The success of the seminars in achieving these goals is attested to by the fact that this format, creatively adjusted annually to accommodate changing ideas and needs, has proven viable for over 30 years as an effective, participatory teaching and learning tool.